Kunai in the ground
by krystal-of-hope
Summary: He took out a kunai and just started to beat up the trees around him. The kunai broke after so long and he started to punch and kick them. He fell to the ground, his knuckles bleeding and out of breathe. He sat there looking at his hands.


Naruto had become hokage, he had talked sasuke back into the village, and had saved the village twice, but he couldn't save the life that meant the most to him. He looked down at the ground and kicked a pepple. Why was it that his life just seemed to go down hill, no matter how good it got. She didn't deserve die and that was that. He took out a kunai and just started to beat up the trees around him. The kunai broke after so long and he started to punch and kick them. He fell to the ground, his knuckles bleeding and out of breathe. He sat there looking at his hands.

A hand came down on his shoulder.

He turned to see Sasuke standing there raising an eyebrow. Naruto stood up. "It's not the trees' fault, you know?" He said after a second. "If your trying to be funny, it's not your thing." He said plainly. "I'm not, it's the truth. You come out here and beat the trees to death. Your hokage now, go protect the village or something." He said raising one shoulder at the end. "You know as well as I do that's not the only thing I do." He said looking up at the sky. "But that's what she did, more than me." He said looking at Sasuke and smiling slightly, it faded fast. "Naruto, look at yourself, the whole sad thing is not what you do. You've always been the hyper active, too happy person." Sasuke said looking at the sky then to him. "Gee thanks." Naruto muttered than started walking. Sasuke followed.

"Hey, why don't we get...... some ramen." Sasuke said tritching at the end. "Not hungry." Sasuke stopped. "You have to eat something." Sasuke said stopping Naruto. Naruto simply disappeared. Sasuke sighed, then disappeared too.

Naruto appeared infront of the hokage building. He saw Neji out of the corner of his eye and hurried into the building. He was stopped when Neji appeared infront of him. "What?" Naruto said flatly. "Everyone's worried about you, I know it's hard but at some point in time you just have to move on. Not forget, move on." He said looking at Naruto's half dead blue eyes.

"You have no idea how hard it is. Half of your life you thought the world would be better off without Hinata. Guess what you got your wish!" Naruto shouted the last part. "Look Naruto, I know how hard it is and I know how much it hurts. You know as well as I do that it was never like that." He said calmly.

"You have no idea! I know it's true, you struck her to the gruond, over and over again!" Naruto yelled getting angry. "Maybe it was, but maybe I regret it!" He yelled at Naruto. "Don't know what you got till it's gone." Naruto said before brushing past him and into the building.

He had practically nobody again. Sure he had Sasuke and Sakura, but how was Sasuke so post to help him. Sakura she's just alittle to busy to be in the village for that long anymore. He was alone, he had been alone for so long and then Hinata came. Then he felt like she'd always be there.

"STUPID MISSION!" He screamed out his window, most of the villagers were used to this be now. Why was it that they were both so unlucky. If only he hadn't let do that mission, She'd be be here right now. He looked down at the scroll. That scroll ruined his life, but yet he kept it.

He ran it through his head trying to figure out how he could of stopped it.

It was a month before he would become hogake. Everyone was being sent out on missions, except him, he had to get ready to leave his apartment to take tsunade's place. Hinata told him that she was going on a mission to try and find the new hide out for the akatsuki. He tried to talk them both out of it, but no matter how hard he tried they both insisted that she could handle it. He was beaten in the end. Three days later Lee found her in a forest on his way back from his mission. She had been killed by the akatsuki. Tsunade blamed her self almost as much as Naruto.

"If there's anything I can do, just say so." He turned to see Tsunade in the door way. "When will you stop blaming yourself for this?" Naruto asked as she walked in and sat down. "I never will Naruto, if I just listened to my gut and kept her here, may-" She stopped when Naruto slamed his hands down onto his desk, looking down.

"Stop, if all we worry about is the what if's we'll never smile again..." He said his voice starting to shake. "If only I listened to yo-" Naruto cut her off. "Stop!" He shouted as a tear fell onto the desk. He looked up and ran his hand through his hair. She could see how sad he was. "We can't just sit here, we need to get out of the village for a few days, weeks even." She said standing. "You know as well as I do, that I can't leave." Tsunade walked around the desk, "You know they'll understand." She said flatly. He just plopped down in his chair. "I-I think I'm going to get something to eat, you?" She asked walking towards the door, "Not hungry." He looked right at her, she looked like she was going to cry.

She walked away anyways.

* * *

hey look at that another little one shot between stories

review an stuff


End file.
